yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukio Domichiwa
First Name Yukio Last Name Domichiwa Imvu Name JirouInfierno Age 15 Gender Male Height 5'10 Weight 156 lb Blood Type AB Negative Behaviour/Personality .He quiet most of the time -He hates spicy food -He loves waffles -He hates when people touch his katana -He loves walking around barefoot -Yukio loves reading books Apperance Yukio has a greyish white hair the falls past his chin, he wears a long black t-shirt with black jeans that hang down, sometimes Yukio would wear a tan shirt with a brown jacket over it with a light tan scarf around his neck Allightment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Ymrp Allignment System Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) What District You Leave In N/A Relationship Single Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation Fighting Style Yukio use basic martial arts as his base style Chi Base Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken'stoned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice Katana and Scythe Allies/Enemies Background Yukio's Father died 2 months before he was born and his mother died after giving birth to Yukio. After 5 years of living in the orphanage, Yukio snucked out of the orphanage living room window running away forever. Yukio Domichiwa made his life on the streets easier than he expected by stealing from random people, taking stuff out of stores and out of homes and selling it on the black markets, Yukio was living the good life. He kept on doing this even at his current age of 15 the only difference is that stealing became harder due to his height and clumsy moves. But in all reality these memories were fake because Yukio was created in a lab and they installed faked memories to hide the memories of him being created in the lab. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Speed Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Gen 3 Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC